This kite relates to stunt kites and particularly to a kite that can be assembled in several configurations, is launchable with only one operator, can perform controlled stunts, and can be constructed as a very small kite or a very large kite.
Mankind""s fascination with things that fly was first manifested by the development of the kite. These manifestations continue to appear in different forms.
For example, kites are constructed to resemble birds or as boxes. Two or more cords of attachment are applied to the kite to perform xe2x80x9cstuntsxe2x80x9d such as diving, and turning. Kites have been developed to engage in xe2x80x9ckite fightsxe2x80x9d with other kites in which one kite flier attempts to maneuver his kite so as to cut the string of his opponent""s kite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,634 to Bezulieu discloses a kite with means for dropping a parachute.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,247 to Munday et al discloses a kite having a sail shape and four cords attached to the kite for causing the kite to travel and turn in any direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,134 to Powers discloses a kite having a delta frame with dual control lines and quad control lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,057 to Davis discloses a kite which changes geometry and aerodynamic form in flight and has a flexible leading edge spar.
The present invention introduces the idea of a kite that has features that parallel the present active interest in space stations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a kite that has a modular construction, each module being capable of flight. It is another object to use materials that are very economical and lightweight so that very small kites can be constructed. It is a further object that the kite be adaptable to added features such as great maneuverability and the ability to carry objects aloft and which are then released.
This invention is directed toward a kite whose frame is constructed of paper or plastic tubes, such as drinking straws. The straws are joined by any one of several ways. They may be joined end to end by inserting the crimped end of one tube into the uncrimped end of another tube. Or they may be joined end to end by having the end of each tube telescope into a short tube section having an axial slit in one side permitting the section to expand to permit insertion of the tubes to be joined.
The frame is constructed with light weight paper or plastic tube which permits construction of various kite constructions according to the imagination of the kite flier.